My Little Brother
by Princesspeachie99
Summary: My brother, his best friend and I had been together since childhood. I always watched over them, making sure they are always in shape. Everything was so fine that I couldn't see any problem in our life. But, one day, I got some weird messages from a stalker. After that big incident happened, my little brother's best friend confessed his love to me! Why Me!(Cover by MoonfireHikari)
1. Chapter 1

I packed away my books as the school bell rang. I picked up my bag and exited the classroom. I walked down the hallway to my usual spot where I would wait for the two. After sitting down on the wooden chair that was there, I opened my bag to take out a book to pass the time. There was three chairs and a table in front of me. I was sitting on the middle one because I knew ho wmuch they liked it when I sat in between them.  
Like usual, the glass doors opened and the sound of people chatting came after them. There they were: a boy with black hair with a tint of green on the edge of it and a silver haired boy. They were my brother and his best friend. When the caught my figure, I waved to them. It was easy to spot me since I am the only girl with red hair in the school. They both waved back, making their way over to me.  
"Onee-chan!" my brother called out.  
I gave them both a warm smile as they sat next to me.  
"Gon, how was your soccer practice?" I asked, handing him his lunch box.  
He nodded, beamed and said, "I kicked a few goals!"  
I patted his head softly, earning a warm smile from him.  
"I'm starving!" Killua complained sinking in his seat.  
I giggled and grabbed out my lunch box and an extra one.  
Handing him the extra one, I asked him, "How was hockey, Killua?"  
His face lit up when he received the lunch box.  
"It was fine," he answered, eagerly opening the box and beginning to eat.  
Gon was stuffing his face with my homemade lunch. I started to eat mine as well. When they both finished they closed their lunch boxes and gave them back to me. I had finished my lunch earlier than them since I didn't have much. We all stood up and pushed our chairs in.  
"Thanks for the lunch, Onee-chan!" Gon thank nicely.  
I pulled Gon into a tight hug. "I love you." I said.  
He hugged me back and said, "Love you too."  
Killua blushed and looked away from the display of affections. I pulled away and turned to Killua. I gave him a smile.  
Looking at both of them simultaneously, I said, "Go spend the rest of lunch having fun."  
Both boys nodded and ran off. 'They're so full of energy.' I thought putting everything back in my bag. I picked it up and headed to my locker.  
"Electives Month is so busy." I said grabbing my books.  
"Yeah." a familiar blond guy, Kurapika sighed next to me.  
"You don't sound very interested." I said to him, who was also my best friend.  
"Huh? No. I just can't grasp my mind over the fact that you chose chemistry, as an elective." He said teasingly.  
"I like chemistry!" I spoke in a whiney tone. He just laughed.  
"You still gonna watch Gon play tomorrow?" I asked, closing my locker.  
Kurapika nodded. We started a slow walk to our next elective together.I was lost in thought until Kurapika nudged me.  
"Look at the way Hisoka's staring at you." Kurapika whispered in a creeped out voice.  
"Isn't he a senior?" I asked, guessing.  
Kurapika nodded as we continued to walk.  
Killua's POV  
Gon and I raced to the basketball court.  
"I made it!" Gon shouted as he stepped foot on the court.  
I arrived just seconds after. He was already smirking at me.  
"You have to buy me some candy after school!" Gon muttered.  
I sighed and nodded. After shooting a few hoops, we decided to take a break.  
"Gon." I suddenly called.  
He finished stretching, turned to me and asked, "Yea?"  
"Does your sister have a boyfriend?" I asked.  
"Nope." he answered un-fazed by my question. "Tessa Nee-chan doesn't talk to any boys besides us and Kurapika." Gon added.  
"How come?" I asked curiously.  
"I don't know really. Whenever I ask the same thing, she always says she doesn't need a boyfriend. She says her priorities are taking care of me and Mito-San." Gon said.  
'Shes only 2 years older than us, yet she acts so mature.' I thought. I picked up the ball and took advantage of Gon's ignorance. "Catch!" I yelled. The ball hurled towards him as he spun around and caught it just in time.  
"Caught it!" he said, beginning the game.  
Tessa's POV  
I walked out of my cooking elective with Kurapika. Avoiding the crowds of people, we walked to my locker. Kurapika sighed opening his locker which was close to mine.  
"I'm ashamed of myself." He spoke in a dull voice.  
"You did better than me." I said closing my locker.  
"Don't be foolish, my soup was horrific." Kurapika said.  
I giggled and waited for him to close his locker. I have to admit that it was hard to see a boy so into cooking like him. We walked together until we reached the front entrance of the school.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurapika said.  
I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a few seconds. I pulled away and said "Cya later."  
He nodded and we walked our separate ways. I walked home, taking my time. I saw Gon dragging Killua into a candy store across the street. I laughed quietly and continued to walk home.  
When I arrived home I took my shoes off and walked inside. "I'm home!" I shouted. "Welcome home." Mito-San said. I ran into the kitchen. "Need a hand with dinner?" I offered. Mito smiled and nodded. "You can chop the carrots and potatoes." she said.  
I nodded and got to work. As we were adding the final ingredients to the stew, the door slammed open and we heard a voice announcing, "I'm home!"  
"Welcome home, Gon." Mito-San said.

Gon came running into the kitchen. "Can Killua stay over tonight?" he asked. At that moment, Killua walked into the kitchen slowly with his hands in his pockets.  
While Gon was discussing the sleeping arrangements with Mito, I turned to Killua. He looked in awe at the food cooking and the one that was all done to be served. "Come." I said. I motioned for his bag. Once he gave it to me, we walked up stairs.  
"Gon's gonna end up whining so let's just get you settled." I said, opening the door to Gon's room.  
We walked inside and I pulled a spare mattress out from under Gon's bed. I stuck his bag next to the door. Then, I started to put a sheet and pillows on the mattress.

**Killua's POV**  
We're in Gon's room. I could still hear Gon downstairs, making his whiney voice as he coaxed Mito-san into letting me stay. I glanced at the door. Then, back at Tessa. She was putting a sheet on the mattress. She's so nice to me that I liked being around her. I wish I had an older sister instead of brothers.  
I couldn't help but stare at her. Her long red hair, tied up in a bun like always. The same buttoned up shirts and the knee length skirts. She looked the same as the first day I met her. The first time I came over. Gon invited me over when we were only 6.  
"Killua." She said, snapping be back to reality. "Hm?" I responded. She walked up to me and patted my head softly.  
"Gon should be up here any moment." she smiled. I nodded. Her sea blue eyes glanced at the door as we heard footsteps. "Speak of the devil." she muttered.  
"Killua! Onee-Chan! Dinner's ready!" the black haired boy said standing at the door way. Tessa nodded. "Let's go eat!" I exclaimed. I ran downstairs with Gon.

**Tessa's POV**  
Once we finished dinner, Gon stood up with his plate ready to put it in the sink. I quickly took the plate from his hands and said, "You have a guest over, go entertain yourselves." Gon nodded and motioned for Killua to follow him upstairs.  
I picked up most of the dishes and put them in the sink. "You and Gon do the dishes every night." Mito-San said. "We need to do our share of work around the house… We can't let you do everything." I said, turning on the tap.  
"Why don't you take a break." Mito-San said, taking the dish I was holding out of my hand. "But-" I was interrupted by Mito-San, "You're a teenager! You should spend your Friday nights out with friends."  
"Friends? The only friend I need is Kurapika. Anyone else would distract me from taking care of Gon." I said, wiping my hands. "A boyfriend?" Mito-San asked.  
I blushed and replied, "I have no use for a boyfriend!" Mito-San laughed. "You and Gon are the only people I need." I continued."I know you care for Gon. But you need to live a little." I could sense the concern in her voice.  
"But, you and I are the only family Gon has." I said rather sadly. Mito-San put her hands on my shoulders. "We're not going anywhere anytime soon. Go call Kurapika and meet him somewhere." She suggested.  
"Okay." I said, defeated. "But if he thinks it's a date!" I said pointing at Mito-San. "You're going to do what exactly?" Mito-San asked teasingly.  
"He just... Better not!" I said picking up my phone. I walked upstairs past Gon's room. I stopped when I overheard their conversation.  
"I wish my family was like yours." Killua sighed. "Huh?" Gon said. "Mito is so much better than my mother. I have to practically beg her everyday to let me go to school!" Killua whined. I chuckled quietly.  
"Your family couldn't be that bad, right?" Gon said. "Plus, you have Tessa. She's better than all my brothers combined!" Killua said. I smiled at their conversation so far.  
"She's so nice, she doesn't push me to do stuff that I don't wanna…and she's pretty." Killua continued. "I guess I'm lucky, for having Mito-San and a pretty sister." Gon said half confused.  
'Pretty?' I thought to myself. I smiled feeling more confident than ever and went into my room. Lying on the bed, I checked my contacts on my phone.  
**Gon**  
** Killua**  
** Kurapika**  
** Home**  
I sighed, knowing that I must be the only girl in the world with such a short contact lists. Well, it was not like I need to add more than that. After choosing Kurapika, I called him.  
After a few seconds of ringing, "Hello?" came a voice. "Kurapika. Wanna go somewhere tonight?" I asked. "You don't mean..." he said. I cut him off with a laugh and replied, "You wish. We're going just as friends."  
"Sure, where?" he asked. "How about that pizza place near your house?" I suggested. He accepted. We both said Goodbyes, I got off my bed and put on some casual clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

My amusing yet awkward dream was interrupted by the sound of banging. I grumbled and got out of bed. Putting on a robe I walked out of my room and down the hall. Banging and crashing could be heard from Gon's room.

'What are those boys doing?' I thought as I knocked on the door. "Come in!" came a voice from the room. I opened the door. Gon and Killua were standing in their boxers and singlets with pillows in their hands.

Gon must have noticed my confused look because he said "Pillow fight?"

"Catch!" Gon said after a few seconds of silence. He threw a pillow right at my face. It fell off with a soft thud on the ground. Both boys started laughing. 'Wanna play that way huh?' I thought to myself.

I covered my eyes with my arm and said "Gon! How could you!" in a sad voice. Gon's face imidietly dropped as he rushed over to me. "I'm sorry! I didnt mean to hurt you!" he said grabbing my hand.

I then quickly started tickling him. Gon was laughing uncontrolably. Killua grabbed a pillow and started hitting me with it. I stopped tickling Gon and turned to Killua. I smirked and started tickling Killua. "H-Hey!" was all he managed to say while laughing.

Suddenly we all felt wierd, like someone was watching us. We all turned around and saw Mito-San standing at the doorway.

"Having fun?" she asked. I quickly straightened myself up and walked to the doorway. "I'm going to take a shower." I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I started the shower and got undressed. I stood under the running water.

She must think I'm so childish. Mito-San is going to be out all day, I can make it up then! I can prove to her, that I'm mature enough to take care of Gon. I can can take care of you Mito-San! You won't have to everything for us anymore!

* * *

I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. It felt an hour since I got in the shower. After wrapping the towel around my body i opened the door. I walked into the hallway. After making sure no one was around I turned around and closed the bathroom door.

The second I turned back around. Gon's bedroom door opened. I froze in spot. Gon walked out with Killua.

They both instantly noticed I only had a towel on. Killua's face went red and he looked away. Gon gave me a curios look. "You had a long shower." he said. I nodded and patted both their heads on my way to my bedroom.

I collapsed on my bed. I can't believe that just happened. Gon and Killua don't need to be seeing that kind of stuff at their age. Heck, I shouldn't know half the stuff I do.

I put on a knee length skirt and a sleeveless button up shirt. I hand a long sleeved tank top underneath. I brushed my long red hair. Its nearly upto my waist! I should get it cut. I decided to keep my hair down today.

I put the towel in the washing basket and went downstairs. Gon was waving goodbye to Mito-San. I quickly rushed over and gave her a hug. "Remember! I won't be back until next weekend! So behave." she said to us. Me and Gon nodded.

She leaned in and whispered to me "Make sure Gon doesn't leave his room a mess."

I nodded. She smiled at us then closed the door. I turned to Gon. "You have soccer in a few hours!" I said. I turned to Killua. "You have hockey afterwards!" I exclaimed. They both nodded. "You can go have fun now, but!" I said building up the suspense.

"You have to come right back when I call you!" I said finally. Both boys nodded and went upstairs to change. I grabbed their phones and put them on the table. I grabbed my own phone and checked it. It was 9AM.

Huh? 1 new message? Since when do I get messages? When I read it I nearly dropped my phone.

**I finally have your number. Let's have a little meeting at the schools soccer field, after the game**.

Who? Who could this be from? Finally have my number?! Who's been wanting my number? Schools soccer oval? Would it be a pedophile? It would have to be one of my class mates to know that I exist. If they said 'school' instead of Windchester school, then they would go to the same school as me! I was too busy freaking out to notice that Gon and Killua had come downstairs.

They both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. "Pedophile?" Killua said. I froze and turned around. "Your thinking aloud again." Gon said.

My face went red as I held my phone behind my back. "I-I have no idea what your t-talking about!" I said. Damn! I suck a lying! "Your stuttering, that means your lying Onee-Chan." Gon said.

"Your hiding something." Killua said. "You said Pedophile." Gon questioned. "No! I have nothing to hide!" I said. "Show us your phone." Killua demanded.

"What?" I asked confused. "If you have nothing to hide, then you'll have no problem showing us your phone." he said putting out his hand.

Damn, he's always been the smart one! "I refuse." I said trying not to stutter. Gon and Killua looked at each other. Are they going to use force? No, they wouldn't dare.

They both shrugged and said "Fine, you win."

I sighed with relief and held my phone in my hand at my side. Suddenly, Gon hugged me? No he has his arms over mine. "Sorry!" Gon said. I couldn't move! Killua snatched my phone from my hand and they both ran upstairs with it.

I chased after them but they were so fast! The time I got upstairs they had had locked Gon's bedroom door. I banged on the door.

"Give it back!" I demanded. "No!" Killua said. I heard the lock on my phone. They unlocked it? I fell to my knees on the ground I front of the bedroom door. "Please." I said defeated.

I heard the door unlock and it flew open. Both boys stood there looking angry. Killua looked angrier than Gon.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Killua yelled. I got up. "We could help you!" Gon said. "You aren't going, are you?" Gon asked confused. "You know what could happen!" Killua yelled.

"Like what?" Gon asked confused. Killua sighed then whispered something to him. Gon's face fell then he grabbed my hand and said "Please! Please don't go!"

I had a blank expression on while they were shouting. I snatched my phone from Killua and walked to my room. I vaguely heard their calls and yells as I locked my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed. Setting an alarm, I slowly drifted into slumber.

******Killua's POV**

"Onee-Chan!" Gon yelled. Calling out to her now is futile. "Gon." I said. He knew what I meant so he stopped. "Let's go get something to eat." I said. "But Onee-" Gon was interrupted by me. "We'll figure something out!" I growled. Gon nodded and followed me. We grabbed our phones and left the house.

We were at a restaurant, we ordered lots of food. "You think she'll go see that Pedophile?" Gon asked before taking a bite out of a sandwich. "Knowing her, she will. She might ask us to go home while she meets up with him." I said. I took a sip of juice and continued. "I think we should hide and watch, tell her we're going home. Don't come out until it seems like she really needs help. If it's someone from school like she said, then he could be a senior."

Gon was absorbing this in while he ate more sandwiches.

"If he's much older than us, then it could be a problem." I said. "Older doesn't always mean stronger." Gon said.

"In this case, it could." I said.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters are short. And I have horrible Spelling and grammar xD R&R! Tell me whatcha think! **


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. I lazily reached over and pressed the 'Ok' button on my phone. I sat up.

Remembering what had previously happened, I checked the time. 12:02. I set the time to 12. Did it take the alarm 2 minutes to wake me up?

I unlocked my door and looked around the house. Where are those boys? Their phones aren't here.

I went back upstairs and brushed my hair. It really gets in my way when it's down. I tied it up in a ponytail, then grabbed my phone. I rang Gon.

"Hello?" came a voice. "Gon." I said. He must have instantly recognized my voice because he shouted "Onee-Chan! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I answered. "You have to come home now."

"Okay." he said. "I'll see you soon." I told him before hanging up. I think that was rude of me.

I better get the chores started. I went into Gon's room and picked the clothes off the floor. I also grabbed some clothes that were in the corner of the room. I put them in the washing basket. I started the washing machine and walked back upstairs to get the washing basket.

* * *

I was getting ready in my room when I heard the front door. "We're Back!" someone yelled. I was deciding what to wear. I checked the very back of my wardrobe, I haven't seen these clothes for years!

I picked out a skirt that was pretty old. It was my favorite until I lost it of course. I quickly put on the skirt, it's shorter than all of my skirts! Maybe it shrunk? "Onee-Chan?" I heard someone say. Whoever it was scared me! I tripped on a shoe and fell onto a pile of clothes. "You okay?" Gon asked walking upto me. "I'm glad I made a mess." I said looking at the clothes pile.

Gon laughed as Killua walked in the room. I got up. "It's 12:30, you have half an hour to get ready." I instructed. Gon nodded and ran out of the room. Killua just stood there looking at me.

"What?" I asked getting uncomfortable. "That skirt is short." he said with a sigh. "So? Am I not allowed to wear short skirts?" I asked annoyed. "It's not you." he said. Not me? He wouldn't know what's me!

I walked over to him. Our faces just centimeters away from each other. I said "Then what is me?"

He looked into my eyes for a few seconds. A blush started to form on his face.

What's he blushing about? I used get this close to him and Gon all the time when we were little! It doesn't mean anything! It just serves to prove my point!

"Done!" Gon said running into the room. I smiled and looked at Gon. "Killua, it's your turn to go get changed!" I said. He nodded, with his face still slightly red he walked out of the room.

Gon was wearing yellow shorts, a black shirt with they're team name on it 'Windchester Wonderers' it was a mouthfull. I'm surprised they could fit it on the shirts. He had black and yellow boots on.

I gave him a huge hug! "You look so cute!" I said squeezing him. He blushed and laughed. I told him to go wait for Killua while I change my shirt. He nodded and walked out of the room.

I put on a tank top. Then a big oversized sweater. Oh how I loved over sized sweaters! Their so big and warm! It was cold today, better safe than sorry.

I made sure my hair was in a neat ponytail then I headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs Gon was talking to Killua. Killua was wearing dark blue pants and a black shirt. It only had the word 'Windchester' printed on the back, he had on his usual purple shoes.

I grabbed my phone. They both turned to me. "What?" I asked. They both Shrugged.

* * *

When we arrived at the school, I found somewhere to sit. Gon and Killua sat next to me. I checked the time. "We're a few minutes early." I said.

Just as we watched the basketball team finish up their game (It was a gym so you could use it for multiple sports.) my phone beeped. When we three looked it said '1 New Message'

I gulped as I slowly pressed the show button. Gon and Killua were quite nervous as well.

**My my, that big sweater isn't going to be fun to play with.**

All of our eyes widened. My hands were shaking. " What did he mean by 'fun' and 'play'?" Killua half asked.

"I don't want to know." Gon said. "Your not going." Killua said to me. "What?" I asked confused. "You're not staying here after the game." Killua demanded.

I nodded. "Hey." Gon said getting our attention. "If he knows you are wearing that sweater, then maybe he can see us."

Me and Killua froze. "Don't look around for him. We don't want him to know that we're onto his little scheme." Killua instructed. "If we act suspicious, he could run away." Gon chimed in.

"Who could run away?" came a voice from behind Killua. When we turned to see who it was, I jumped with joy. I ran up and hugged Kurapika. "Kurapika." Gon said. "I demand to know what's happening." Kurapika said while I hugged him.

He sat down with us as Killua explained about the texts.

"That does sound suspicious." Kurapika said. "I really want to know who this creep is." I said. "It's too dangerouse to see him." Killua said. "I can take care of myself." I said. "But! He could be a much older than us!" Gon said.

"Their right, if in fact the person who has texting you is older than he has an advantage. Age and strength most likely." Kurapika spoke. "I have a plan." Killua said.

"Don't say a word!" Kurapika interrupted Killua. Killua looked annoyed. "Related to the recent message, he could be hearing this very conversation." Kurapika said.

We nodded. "11 - 13s Soccer." came the announcement. "That's me." Gon said. He stood up ready to go. "Good Luck." Killua said. "We will be cheering you on." Kurapika said.

I stood up and gave Gon a kiss on the forehead. "That was for good luck." I said. He nodded and waved to us as he ran to the field.

"Text us your 'Plan' " Kurapika said to Killua. Killua nodded and just minutes later, my phone beeped. I didn't bother checking, I'll read it after Gon's game.

* * *

Gon did great! He scored tons of goals! When Windchester won, Gon's coach yelled "Gon! YOUR THE MAN!"

I excused myself to go talk to Gon's coach. He was praising Gon when I got there. "Excuse me, Leorio-San." I said. Gon and Leorio-San turned to me. "Onee-Chan! Did I do good?" Gon asked me innocently. "You did fantastic!" I said.

I high-fived Gon. "Go wait with Killua and Kurapika." I said. Gon nodded and said goodbye to Leorio-San.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" I asked Leorio-San. He nodded.

"Are you going to be here long, like after the Game?" I asked. "Yes. I will only be here for a few hours though." he answered.

"Is there a reason?" he asked. "Oh, not really. If you see anyone else staying after the game, can you let me know?" I asked. "Sure." he said. I said goodbye and ran back to The boys. I sat down in my seat.

"11 - 13s Hockey." Came another announcement. "I'm up." Killua said.

Killua got up. "Good Luck, Killua." Gon said. "Do your best." Kurapika said. Killua nodded. I stood up and kissed his forehead like I did with Gon. Killua blushed slightly. "That was for Good Luck!" I said.

"Y-Yeah." Killua stuttered. He went onto the field without looking back. "His face is red." I said sitting back down. "You kissed his forehead." Kurapika said.

"And?" I asked. He sighed. "I'm sure any guy, would blush if he got an un-expected kiss." Kurapika stated.

"I kiss Gon all the time." I said crossing my arms. "You and Gon are siblings." Kurapika argued. I glared at him. He just laughed a little bit. Gon had no interest in this conversation. He was busy watching Killua's game start.

* * *

When Kurapika was paying attention to the game, I kissed his cheek. His face went red and he nearly fell off his seat. "Why?!" he yelled. He stared at me, his face as red as a tomato. His eye twitched. He looked extremely annoyed.

He gave me a crazy look. "Why would you?!" he asked, his eye still twitching in confusion. I laughed histerically. Kurapika was not amused whatsoever.

"You were right." I said "Any guy will turn red when kissed unexpectedly."

"That was not funny!" he shouted. I giggled and watched Killua play.

**A/N: Sorry if the Charas are a lil bit OOC! This is my first fanfic so yeah. R&R! Tell me if I need to improve something, or if something doesn't make sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

Killua's game was shorter than Gon's. You would think both boys would be on the same atheletic level. Gon may be a little

simple, but hes fast. Killua is slighly slower than Gon, but he's smarter. They balance eachother out. Thats why their

friends i guess.

When Killua got back we all chatted a bit. We where talking about friendship, and somehow ended up talking about foxbears.

We were happy for some time, talking, laughing and smiling. I guess we forgot about the whole 'Pedophile' thing for

a while.

* * *

When every team and age group had played their games, it was 7pm. Everyone was packing up their chairs and starting to

leave. As it got darker the more nervous i got. "Shall we go celebrate?" Kurapika suggested. "But the guy." Gon said. "If he really wants to see Tessa, then he would

wait." Kurapika said logically. Gon nodded and we went to a pizza place. We ordered 3 pizza's, one for Gon, another for Killua and one for me and Kurapika to share.

"How long do you think he'll wait for?" Killua asked between bites.

"Maybe until midnight." Kurapika said taking a sip of water. "It depends on how badly he wants to talk." "Talk? Who said he wanted to talk?" i asked confused.

"Well it's nearly 8." Killua said. Gon nodded and said "We should go now."

* * *

I could barely see and i kept on bumping into Kurapika. "Sorry." i kept saying. "Why do you keeping bumping into me?" Kurapika asked. "I can't see much." i answered.

"You can't?" he asked in confusion. "Nope." i said. "I can." Gon said. "Me too." Killua said. I sighed. "Can you see Kurapika?" i asked hopefully. "Yes, i can." he

answered. "Awwww." i complained. "Your eyes will adjust soon." Kurapika said. "We're close to the school anyways.' Gon chimed. I kept walking and tripping over stuff

I couldn't see. Someone grabbed my hand. "I'll help you until you can see." Killua said. I felt a little awkward holding his hand, but i went along with it.

* * *

When we got to the schools oval, they had these wooden posts that you had to step over. Killua helped me over and we continued walking. When Killua stopped i stopped as well. "We're here." Killua said to me. "I was begining to think you weren't going to show up." Came a creepy voice. "Are you the person who's been texting Tessa Nee-Chan?" Gon asked determined.

"Maybe." the voice answered. "Don't joke around!" Killua yelled. "I'm not." the voice answered again. Just as the figure was about to come into view, there was a flash of light and someone yelling "Hey You Kids! Your not supposed to be on school grounds after dark!" We all looked to see a police officer waving a very bright flashlight around. We all squinted and covered our eyes.

When we looked back at the figure, he was gone. "Gosh Darnit!" I said getting angry. "What's happening here?" Asked the officer. "We just wandered into the school grounds." Killua tried. "We were taking a stroll!" Gon added. "You aren't giving this little lady any trouble, are you?" The Police officer said gesturing to Me. "No no." I said. The officer raised an eye brow. "Well, according to federal law, you aren't allowed here unless you have permition." He said getting a note book out, even though he could barely see it. "We were just leaving." Kurapika said.

"I can't let you off that easily." The officer said studying us. "Apparantly, one of you kids here, have done this sort of thing before." Gon and Killua froze. What did those two do? I narrowed my eyes at them. They must have felt my gaze, because they turned around and laughed awkwardly. "What happened officer?" I asked trying to sound calm.

He flipped through his notes and got a pen out. "I was mistaken, it was various 'things' they did." He said putting his notebook away. "Officer, can you explain to me what those certain 'Things' are exactly?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "You'll have to come down to the Princible's office." He said turning around and walking to the office. "Come on, let's leave while he's got his back turned." Killua said trying to sneak away. "Nope!" I said grabbing his ear. "I'm going to find out what you two little pinecones did!" I said smiling evily.

* * *

"Vandalism, Tresspassing,Theft and Sexual Harrasment." The officer listed. "Sexual Harrasment?!" My eyes widened as i spoke. "IT WASN'T SEXUAL HARRASMENT!" Killua said standing up. "Then what was it?" i asked. "He was picking on Gon, so i kinda stole his clothes and hid them." Killua said rubbeing the back of his head. "Yu Kagu is female." The officer said sighing. "Huh?!" Killua said suprised. "He's a girl?! He looks so manly though." Killua yelled shocked.

I crossed my arms. "Explain everything else." I said. Kurapika and The Officer nodded, ovbiously they wanted an explanation too. "Vandalism!" Gon said standing up. "We didn't know they were permanent markers! I was just trying to make a point." Killua stated crossing his arms. "Tresspassing." Gon said. "Our ball went into the girls bathrooms?" Killua said shrugging. "Theft!" Gon exclaimed. "The money wasn't theirs!" Killua said sighing. "But, it wasn't ours either." Gon stated. "You aren't helping!" Killua scolded him.

* * *

After a while of explanations, The officer finally said "So what were you kids doing in school at this hour." We all exchanged glances. "Walking." Killua said. The offcier raised an eye brow.

"May we please leave?" I asked. "I guess, but you'll have to sign this for me." He said handing me a piece of paper. He must have noticed my confusion because he said "It's a contract, you must promise that those two won't get into any more trouble." "And if they do?" Kurapika asked. "Then we get full permission to arrest them as we like." He said gesturing to the two boys. I looked at them, then back at the paper. He handed me a pen and i signed it.

* * *

We walked Killua and Kurapika home, then it was just me and Gon. "Onee-chan." Gon suddenly said. "Hmm?" i asnwered. "Are you going to tell Mito-san?" He asked. I looked at his worried face. "I won't, just be a good boy from now on." I said smiling. He nodded happily. "You're going to forgive me, even though some of those things were really bad?" He asked. I sighed. I didn't really know myself, i just felt bad. I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges, everybody makes mistakes right? "I guess, I just have that forgiving nature." I said as our house came into sight.

"That's why..." I heard him mumble. "Get to bed." i said locking the front door once we were inside. He nodded and ran to his room. I collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "The officer mentioned that someone was informed about these things. So they did tell someone..." i mumled to myself. But who? It was useless trying to get it out of those boys.

* * *

I layed down on the couch thinking for about a half hour, then it hit me. I know! It would have to be the most Encouraging person they know!

I headed to my room. Tomorrow, i am going to ask that person further information. I slowly drifted into sleep with thoughts still bouncing around in my mind.

**A/N: Thanks fr reading R&R Folks! I won't update for awhile actually, I did this in one hour, I have tons of studying to do. BUT! THE SHOW SHALL GO ON! I will update ASAP!**


End file.
